


Childish, Childish, Emiru

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Emiruru, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: One of my earlier fanfics for Emiruru and Hugtto Precure! Still one of my faves, although unpolished.Emiru just gets a teeeeeensy bit jealous.





	Childish, Childish, Emiru

The day was hot. It was perfect. Emiru was prepared in advance. It was going to be a simple shopping for school supplies, but Emiru brought her 'Bag of Emergency'. There was a chance that they might go thirsty so she brought 5 kilos of water bottles. Then there was also a chance they would get hungry, so Emiru also brought and made 5 kilos of riceballs (all had nutritional value of course). Then there were the usual tools, like flash lights, compass-

Needless to say, Emiru was ready for anything. She made another unsteady step forward. Her bag may be a bit too heavy for her small figure to handle. Hence, why she left at the break of dawn to get to the Nono residence. It was a grueling hour walk with her Bag, but it was certainly worth it.

"You're early, Emiru. By two hours."

Emiru looked up to find Ruru standing in front of the Nono residence. Ruru was wearing her usual lacy dress, as she waters the plants with a garden hose. Ruru noticed Emiru's bag. Immediately, Ruru turned off the water hose and set it on the ground before going to Emiru and taking the Bag from her shoulders. 

"THANK YOU-" Emiru released an exhaustive gasp as the huge weight was lifted off her. "I guess I'm just a bit excited today." 

"Hmmm...." Ruru, with just one hand, peered inside the Bag. She was strong, so ten or more kilos shouldn't be a problem for her. "You'll stunt your growth, Emiru."

"Huh?"

"This bag weighs twenty kilograms. And I assumed you walked from home, didn't you?"

"Mmmmmmmaybe." Emiru knew where Ruru was heading with this.

"What about breakfast?"

"I may have skipped it-"

Ruru shouldered the Bag. "You are forbidden from carrying this. Now come. We need to feed you." 

Emiru gave a small uncomfortable giggle. "When you say 'forbidden', you mean just for a day, right?"

"Forever." Was Ruru's short reply. Emiru runs after Ruru, and she wailed and cried, demanding for the Bag of Emergencies be returned to her, but Ruru was serious. In the end, Ruru had to pick up Emiru and brought the restrained girl inside the Nono residence.

\---

With Emiru fed, hydrated and reenergized, she and Ruru finally left for their shopping. Emiru walked a step ahead, looking over to Ruru once in a while. Emiru was telling a story about what her classmates were planning during the weekend. 

"Why not go with them?" Ruru asked, tucking a strand of hair back in place. "You really need to spend more time with your peers."

Emiru tsked her tongue and wagged a finger. "But we have PreCure duties! Du-ties! Our town could be attacked at any moment, and so we can't be caught relaxing."

"Hmmmmmm. I thought you just wanted me all to yourself." Ruru said her thoughts out loud, a sly smile on her face. Emiru stopped on her tracks, blushing and covering her face. Ruru walked up to Emiru and placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "Oh? Did I expose your ulterior motive, E-mi-ru?" She asked, gently massaging Emiru's shoulders.

"You-you're cheating..." Emiru managed to spout out. Ruru's massage touched a sore spot on her shoulder. Probably created from carrying the Bag. Ruru's gentle fingers massaged that part more, since she felt Emiru twitch a bit. Emiru wasn't moving from her spot. She was absorbed in Ruru's massage. It felt good, and her shoulders felt unwinding. Emiru gave a small moan and that's when Ruru stopped. Emiru looked back to see Ruru, who in turn was blushing.

"It was getting good! Why stop?" Emiru asked.

Ruru covered her face with a slender hand and looked away. "Emiru's moan was s- cute."

"That's not the word you were going to use! Tell me!" Emiru, feeling the tide finally turned for her, jumped around Ruru, tugging at her sleeve. "Hey! Heeeeey! Tell me! It was definitely NOT 'cute'! What were you going to say?"

"Oh, look! It's Aisaki! Heeeeeey!"

Emiru and Ruru turned around to find five boys who appeared to be around Emiru's age run up to them. Emiru walked up to them, giving a small wave and smile.

"So this is how you spend your weekend?" A second boy asked, while the third and fourth boy shouldered each other, nodding in Ruru's direction. "You should come to our baseball game instead, and bring your pretty friend too!"

Emiru gave an empty laugh. The fifth boy walked passed Emiru and towards Ruru. "Hello! What's your name?"

"Her name is Ruru." Ruru was surprised that Emiru jumped in to introduce her. Ruru managed a small bow as Emiru continued. "Look, we need to get going and so should you. You have your game as well-"

"Oooh! Ruru!" "That's a pretty name!" "Hello! My name is-" Emiru was pushed out of the way and drowned out as the boys surrounded Ruru, shouting out to her. Ruru quietly just watched them and then Emiru. 

"Come to the game!" "It'll be great to have a pretty girl cheer for us!" "Just wait until the other boys sees you! Yow!"

The boys volume was getting louder and louder. The boys interests on Ruru was making Emiru agitated. Ruru was able to tell because of how tense the smaller girl's shoulders were getting. 

"Hey! After the game, maybe we can have lunch or something-"

It was at this moment that Emiru moved. She strode purposefully to the boys, her lips in a determined straight line. She pushed past them to reach Ruru. Emiru took Ruru's wrist and pulled her towards her. Ruru was taken by surprise, feeling Emiru's flushed face pressed to her chest. Emiru wrapped her other arm around Ruru's waist and looked back at the boys, who have backed away.

"Ruru belongs to me." 

Ruru blushed. The way Emiru held her was tight and enveloping. If Emiru were taller- No, Ruru would still find herself being swept off her feet. 

The boys gave awkward smiles at each other. They all bowed simultaneously. "We're sorry."

Emiru blinked. "Huh?" The smaller girl stared at the boys, surprised of the reaction. The boys started talking amongst themselves, waving their good byes as they walked off.

"Wow. That explains a lot of things." "Aisaki, I'm impressed!" "Geez, you should have said you were on a date, not hanging out with a friend!" "We'll hit a home run for you!"

Soon, the boys were gone, their voices drowned out into the distance. Emiru gave an exhaustive sigh. "I'm not going to hear the end of this from them." Emiru grumbled tiredly. Emiru looked up to Ruru, except Ruru suddenly pulled her closer once more. "Ruru?!" Emiru cried out from Ruru's bosoms.

"Just a bit longer. Please." Ruru begged, her free arm returning Emiru's protective hug. "You know, you were so cool back there."

Emiru blushed, turning her face away so it was her right cheek pressed against Ruru's suddenly heaving chest. "Wha-whaaaaa? No way..." 

"You were as cool as Homare- Probably cooler." Ruru continued. "As scary as Saaya, though but that's not a compliment. Your hug is definitely Nono Hana tier." 

Emiru giggled. It pleased her that she could be compared to her seniors. But also made her sad. "You're comparing me to them? There's not a single thing about me that stands out?" 

"Silly Emiru. There's one thing they can't match up with you." Ruru slid down to Emiru's level, closed her eyes and placed a kiss on her lips. Ruru let out a satisfied sigh as she broke away. "You're the only one I will do this with."

Emiru was blown away. No matter how many times they've kissed, she could never get over it. Emiru's heart was beating so fast, she wouldn't be surprised if Ruru heard it. Yet, Ruru looked like her heart was pounding just as much, as her face was flushed red as Emiru's. 

They both laughed. Emiru and Ruru released each other. "Anyway, we should get going." Emiru said casually, about to walk ahead once more. 

"Wait." Ruru stepped up to Emiru's side and took her hand. The same hand that held her tight. "Okay, I'm ready."

Emiru was smiling up to Ruru, giving a small giggle. "You're acting weird, Ruru!"

"This way, no one will question it." Ruru stated calmly, smiling as much as the shorter girl. "This way, no one will take me away from you. Because I belong to you."

"Oh my God...." Emiru hid her face with a free hand. "I did say that... oh, how embarrassing! THE BOYS HEARD ME SAY IT TOO."

Ruru laughed. "Well, yes. That's why they backed off. I belong to you. You took my freedom and my body and soul, Emiru. Take responsibility."

As they walked, Emiru cried out more in embarrassment, but she waved a fist in the air. "I AM NOT SORRY!" She yelled, as she tightened her hand around Ruru's.


End file.
